Two Years
by xXpowerUPXx
Summary: It's been TWO YEARS since Austin left Miami and everything changed within that TWO YEARS. Now, Austin's back and has to face his past, present and future. What will happen? Sequel to Crazy 4 U. Chapter 7 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... Since you guys want a sequel so badly, I'm gonna give it to you BUT there better be more reviews. I'm just kidding but it would really help if you guys give me some suggestions.**

**Shout out to: queenc1 for reviewing every single chapter of Crazy 4 U, you're awesome!**

**So... On with the story!**

**P.S, I'm adding Cassidy (from Diners & Daters) in the story. Cassidy is Austin's best friend from California next to Carter in the story. She and Austin used to have feelings for each other but never acted on them.**

**So now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Two years later, Austin is finally eighteen. He convinced his parents to let him go back to Miami. As he arrived in Miami, he looked around and smiled to himself. Nothing's changed. It's good to be back, he thought.**

**Jason opened the door and saw Austin. He dropped his glass of water in shock.**

Jason: Austin?

Austin: In the flesh.

Jason: (hugs him) God, I missed you, brother! (pulls away) It's been like what two years? You've grown, brother.

Austin: Thanks. May I come in?

Jason: Oh yeah.. Sure.

Austin: (went in with his bag)

Jason: Staying here permanently of what? (close the door)

Austin: (smiles at him) Yeah.

Jason: Are you going back to school?

Austin: Nah man. I have officially graduated from High School.

Jason: Not bad. Let me just get your bag.

Austin: No, it's cool. I know where my room is.

Jason: Austin, wait!

**When Austin opened his old bedroom door, he saw Cassidy sleeping inside. Austin shut the door, looked at his brother with a confused, "what the hell" face.**

Jason: I tried to tell you. Cassidy has been staying here for the past few weeks.

Austin: Are you guys like... together? Or something?

Jason: What? No. I mean I like her but nothing like that. She's like a sister.

Austin: Why is she here?

Jason: She lost everything when a fire broke out at her house. Her parents passed away and her boyfriend left her. She's only 17 and she had nowhere else to go.

Austin: I get it. But you should've told me sooner. (knocks on the door)

Cassidy: (opens the door) A-Austin...

Austin: Hey Cass. (smiles sympathetically) I heard about what happened. I'm sorry for your lost.

Cassidy: You came here just to say that to my face?

Austin: No... I came here because I used to live here. Cassidy, if I've known, you wouldn't be so far away from home.

Cassidy: What home? I lost everything including my home!

Austin: I meant... You could've stayed with me. I care for you, Cass.

Cassidy: I appreciate that Austin but we haven't spoke to each other for five years. How would I know you still care?

Austin: I understand that's my fault but I'm here now. I won't let you suffer alone.

Cassidy: (hugs him and cries on his shoulder) I missed you so much!

Austin: (hugs back) I've missed you too.

**Later...**

Austin: (took his keys off the counter and wore his jacket)

Cassidy: Where are you going?

Austin: Going to the Miami Mall. Wanna come?

Cassidy: Like this?

Austin: (walks towards her) Not like this. (wipe away her tears) C'mon. We have a whole life ahead of us. Don't hold on to the past too long.

Cassidy: Why are you so happy?

Austin: I used to have this... condition that limits my lifespan. A friend once told me, "Life is definitely worth fighting for. It's time to stand up and fight." (smiles) And another friend, (whispers and points to Jason) Mr moron here (normal voice) said, "It's time to stop running. Face it like a man".

Jason: I heard that! (walks away)

Austin: (chuckles) What I mean is... Don't let life bring you down. Live it to the fullest and regret nothing. YOLO!

Cassidy: (giggles) Thanks, Austin. You really gave me something to think about.

Austin: No problem. Now, get dressed and stop thinking. We're going to the mall.

Cassidy: (smiles and went to get ready)

**At Miami Mall...**  
**Sonic Boom...**

Cassidy: What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the food court.

Austin: We are. I want you to meet a friend. (walks in, saw Ally writing in her book and smiles and walks up to her) Excuse me, Dawson?

Ally: (looked up from her book and smiles) Austin! You're here! (walks out of the counter and hugs him) I missed you.

Austin: (hugs back) I missed you too. (pulls away) Hey, I want you to meet somebody.

Ally: Okay...

Austin: Ally, this is Cassidy. My best friend from California. Cassidy, this is Ally.

Ally: Hi. Um, Austin? Could I talk to you for a moment?

Austin: Sure. Hey Cass, be back in a bit.

Cassidy: Don't take too long.

Austin: (smiles) I won't.

**Practice Room...**

Austin: (sat on the bench) So... What do you want to talk about?

Ally: I wanna talk about us but first things first. Is Cassidy your girlfriend?

Austin: What? No. She's just a friend. She's been through a rough situation and I'm just helping her out. So... (got up and held her hands) What about us?

Ally: (pulls away from him) Austin... We've been separated for two years...

Austin: I know but I promised that I'd come back, didn't I?

Ally: Yeah and here you are. (smiles as a tear fell)

Austin: (went to her and wipe her tear) Hey... (cups her face) Why are you crying?

Ally: Things changed around here, Austin.. I... I met someone else.

Austin: (stepped away) W-what?

Ally: I never meant for it to happen but it just did.

Austin: (sat down) Who's the lucky guy?

Ally: (looks down)

Austin: It's Dallas, isn't it? That's why you're not saying anything. (got up and cupped her face in his hands) Ally, please tell me. Is it Dallas?

Ally: (nodded and burst into tears)

Austin: (hugs her)

Ally: I'm so sorry Austin. (pulls away) I mean I still love you but I grew feelings for him while you were gone.

Austin: I get it. He was there and I wasn't. I'll see you around, Dawson. (walked out)

Ally: (fell to her knees)

* * *

**Okay, how was that? I know it's crappy but I had to rush this. Okay, until next time. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**A special shout out to supersweetp. Parveena, I really appreciate your review. Honestly, your review made my whole day. Thank you SO MUCH! You're awesome!**

**So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Austin's house...**

* * *

Austin: (walks out with his dufflebag and guitar)

Jason: Hey, where are you going?

Austin: (fake smiles) I figured... Now that I'm 18, I figured that I shouldn't be relying on my brother anymore than I should.

Cassidy: (walks out) You're leaving?

Austin: (puts his stuff down) Yeah but don't worry. (went to her) I'll visit.

Cassidy: But it's only been a day.

Austin: Yeah... I know. Hey, why don't you come by? Help me with my new apartment.

Cassidy: Okay... (smiles)

* * *

**Austin's new apartment...**

* * *

Austin: (opens the door)

Carter: (spun around) Hey Slacker! (smiles)

Austin: (puts his stuff down) Carter! (hugs her) I missed you!

Carter: (pulls away) Who wouldn't?

Austin: (chuckles) Got that right.

Carter: Cassidy...

Cassidy: Carter.

Carter: It's been a while.

Cassidy: Sure has.

Austin: Is there something I should know?

Cassidy: No, everything's fine.

Austin: Cass? Remember I know when you're lying.

Carter: It's cool, Austin. Clearly, Cassidy doesn't like me. I gotta go.

Austin: Alright then. Tell Shane**[1]** I said 'Hi'.

Carter: Shane is no longer in my world. (walks out)

Cassidy: Okay then. Nice place, blondie.

Austin: You called me "blondie". (smiles) You haven't called me that in years. So, is Miss Cassidy Blake**[2]** back?

Cassidy: I'm not sure. (moves closer, inches away) Wanna find out?

Austin: (moves away) I can't.

Cassidy: Why not?

Austin: I was turned down by the girl I loved most. I like you, Cass, I really do. But you gotta give me some time to think.

Cassidy: You know... I've liked you for three years. I waited you but then you go away for two years without notice. I still like you but I never acted on them because of Carter. She told me not to.

Austin: Why would she do that?

Cassidy: I don't know.. Jealousy, maybe?

Austin: Nah, Carter's not like that.

Cassidy: I think I'm gonna go.

Austin: I'll send you.

Cassidy: No, it's fine. I think I'll take a cab. (kisses his cheek) Goodbye, Austin. (left)

Austin: Great... Now her. Why do I have so many girl friends**[3]**?

* * *

**The Next Day...  
****Miami Mall...**

* * *

Austin: (walks into Sonic Boom, saw Dallas leaning in to kiss Ally) Not going in there! (spun around)

Ally: (saw Austin, pushed Dallas off and rushed to him) Austin, wait!

Austin: (spun around) What?

Ally: Just because you and I can't be together that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right?

Austin: Right..

Ally: Then why did you have to leave without saying "hi" or "goodbye"?

Austin: I couldn't look at you. It's _disgusting_ to see the love of my life, the girl I came _**all**_ the way back for**[4]**, making out with the guy who tore us apart when we were together.

Ally: Austin, we've talked about this.

Austin: No, Dawson. I don't think we have. Now will you excuse me, I'm going to go somewhere else so that I don't have to pry my eyes out. (walks away)

Dallas: (walks up to her) Everything okay?

Ally: Yeah... (lied) Everything's fine.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**One thing I've realized is that instead of making guest appearances, I've made Carter as my own character. So, sorry to the REAL Carter that I based the character on.**

**1) Shane was Carter's boyfriend. He was mentioned a couple of times in Crazy 4 U but this is the first time his name was revealed.**

**2) I made up Cassidy's last name since it was never revealed. "Cassie Blake", from the Secret Circle book series and (my) former favourite tv show, is where I came up with "Cassidy Blake".**

**3) Just to be clear, friends who are girls.**

**4) In case you guys forgot, Austin left Miami to go live with his parents in California and now he's back just to be with Ally.  
**

**This is shorter than the first because I had a period of one week to write the first and I only took 4 hours to write this one. Hope you guys aren't disappointed. I promise you I'll write more if I find time.  
**

**So, that's the end. Goodbye.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers to some of the review:**

**Florence: You're welcome, I'm glad you liked the first one.**

**supersweetp: You're welcome. Thank you so much for saying that my story's getting better. It means a lot.**

**Thank you to all who read & reviewed and now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**At Carter's...**

* * *

Austin: (knocks on the door)

Carter: (opens the door) Austin...

Austin: Hey Carter. May I come in?

Carter: Um... Sure. (let him in and shuts the door) What are you doing here? (shove her hands in her back pockets)

Austin: I have a problem. (sat down)

Carter: (remove her hands from her pockets and flopped on the couch beside Austin) What is it this time?

Austin: Ally moved on and I think that I should too.

Carter: Okay then.

Austin: You see... There's two girls... I've known both of them for a pretty long time. And recently, both of their boyfriends left them. The thing is, I don't know which one I like best.

Carter: Do I know these girls?

Austin: Yeah. You know them very well.

Carter: Then follow what your heart tells you.

Austin: That's the problem. The girls are great but Ally stole my heart.

Carter: Then sorry. I can't help you.

Austin: Carter... Something on your mind?

Carter: (chuckles) Those girls... You meant me and Cassidy right?

Austin: (smiles) What gave it away?

Carter: I don't know. The fact that the only girls that have known you for a pretty long time is me and Cassidy. So what happened?

Austin: After you left my apartment the other day, Cass almost kissed me. She told me that you didn't allow her to date me. Can I know why?

Carter: It was after you told me about your condition. I didn't have the heart to tell her so I lied and told her not to act on her feelings. I knew about your feelings towards her and I was jealous. Soon after you disappeared for two years, I meant Shane and then I moved here and saw you.

Austin: You know what I don't get?

Carter: What?

Austin: What was I doing for that two years? I only lived in Miami for a few months, not nearly a year.

Carter: Maybe Jason knows something.

Austin: I'll talk to him later. So...

Carter: I appreciate the thought, Austin. I really do but I just been through a nasty relationship and I'm not ready for another.

Austin: I get it. I have too. I just needed to know one thing.

Carter: What's that?

Austin: Do you like me?

Carter: (giggles and pulled him as she got up and pushed him to the door)

Austin: Wait! You haven't answered my question! (spun around)

Carter: That's something you should not ask a girl.

Austin: But...

Carter: Goodbye, Austin. (shuts the door)

Austin: (chuckles and walked to his car)

* * *

**Jason's house...**

* * *

Austin: (knocks on the door)

Cassidy: (opens the door) Hey Blondie.

Austin: Hi Cass. Can I come in?

Cassidy: I guess. (let him in and shuts the door)

Austin: So, I talked to Carter.

Cassidy: And?

Austin: She lied. She didn't have the heart to tell you the truth.

Cassidy: About what?

Austin: My condition. She said she didn't want you to be heart broken because she knew about your feelings for me.

Cassidy: Oh... Wow.. She was protecting me.

Austin: Yes and you have no rights to be angry at her.

Cassidy: You're right. I'm sorry. (hugs him)

Austin: (hugs back) It's okay. (pulls away) Could you call Jason? I want to talk to him.

Cassidy: Okay. (kisses his cheek and went to get Austin's brother)

* * *

Jason: (came out of his room)

Austin: Hey Jason

Jason: Hey lil bro. What's up?

Austin: You were with me the whole time right? Even before we moved to Miami.

Jason: Yeah. Why?

Austin: I need to know... What happened in that two years?

Jason: What two years?

Austin: Everyone said I disappeared for _**Two years**_ and only reappeared _**TWO YEARS**_ ago in Miami. What happened to me?

Jason: ...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Uh oh... Cliff hanger! No one likes a cliff hanger, not even me but I had to. Sorry.**

**I need YOUR help! I opened up a poll on my profile for Austin's love interest in this story and I need your opinions/vote. Do you want him to be with Cassidy or Carter or something? All choices are in the poll. But don't worry, this is still an Auslly story so there's still Auslly but not at the moment.**

**I just realized that I kept writing in Austin's point of view but don't worry. The next chapter's gonna be Ally's point of view. So...**

**What happened in that two years?**

**Review your guesses. Until next time!**

**UPDATE: I realized that I found myself having difficulty to write about that five years. It was all confusing for me and would be even more confusing for you so I shortened the time so it would make sense. Don't hate me for not updating please. I've been through a lot and I'm very busy. Sorry...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. Before I begin, I want you guys to know that I changed the years to two years (like the title) because it would make no sense if it was five years. I changed a bit, here and there, of chapter 2 and 3. You guys could re-read if you want, but if not, I'll just list down the changes at the bottom. I know I said that I'd write Ally's point of view in this chapter but I've decided to make most of the chapter Austin's point of view while the rest, Ally's. Reason being, so that I can explain what happened in that two years. Just to point out, when I write their Point Of Views (POV), I'm still writing in third person.**

**So, without further ado, I present Two Years Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Austin's POV~**

_Austin's eyes flickered open as lightening strike and thunder crash. Austin gasps for air and sat up. He was covered with sweat even though it was cold. He reached up and rubbed his temple. He starts to breath heavily. Something Jason told him the other night really hit him._

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Austin: Everyone said I disappeared for Two years and only reappeared TWO YEARS ago in Miami. What happened to me?**_

_**Jason: ...**_

_**Austin: Well?**_

_**Jason: You were in a coma.**_

_**Austin: For two years?**_

_**Jason: Yeah.**_

_**Austin: That's it?**_

_**Jason: That's it. (got up and walks away)**_

_**Austin: Wait, hold up! There's something that you are not telling me!**_

_**Jason: (stops and turns slightly) There are some things that you are not ready for.**_

_**Austin: What? I'm 18! I should be ready! I AM ready!**_

_**Jason: (snapped) Don't argue with me, Austin! You MAY be 18 but you are certainly NOT ready for the truth.**_

_**Austin: You're right. I'm sorry. But.. What's so important that you won't tell me?**_

_**Jason: You're not who you think you are. Leave it at that. Goodnight.. Brother. (walks away)**_

_**Austin: (looks down and gritted his teeth)**_  
_**(end of flashback)**_

_Austin looked at the clock, 6:15a.m. Time for school. He got up and got ready and drove to Ally's. Ally's dad, Lester, answered the door._

Lester: Austin! You're back! (smiles) And you're rather early. What brings you by?

Austin: (smiles) Good morning, Mr Dawson. Is Ally home?

Lester: (smile fades) No, I'm sorry. She moved out months ago.

Austin: Do you know where she might be?

Lester: I do but you might not like it.

Austin: (got the hint) I see. Well, it's nice to see you again, sir. (fake a smile and turn around)

Lester: Austin?

Austin: Yes, sir?

Lester: Take care of yourself.

Austin: (smiles) Of course. You too, sir. (turn back around and walks away)

* * *

_**At Jason and Cassidy's..**_.

* * *

Jason: (open the door) Austin.

Austin: Hey Jason. Mind if I...?

Jason: No, not at all. Please. (opens the door wider)

Austin: (walks in)

Jason: (shuts the door) Look, Austin, about the other day...

Austin: Don't worry about it. I'm here to send Cassidy to school.

Jason: Oh. Well, she usually gets out at 6:45. You're welcome to wait.

Austin: Great. (smiles and sit at the couch)

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Austin: (on his laptop)

Cassidy: (walks up behind him, wrap her arms around him and kisses his cheek) Hey Blondie.

Austin: (reached up and held her hands) Hey Cass.

Cassidy: So... I heard from a little bird that you're here to send me to school.

Austin: (looks up) And who is that "little bird" of yours?

Cassidy: (smirks) Anyways... It's very sweet of you. (smiles)

Austin: Thank you. It's the least I could do. (smiles back)

* * *

_**Later...**_  
_**Miami High...**_

* * *

Cassidy: Thanks for the ride. (got out then looks through the window) Aren't you coming?

Austin: Technically, I've already graduated.

Cassidy: Darn. I'm gonna miss you.

Austin: It's just school, Cass. I bet you can survive a few hours without me.

Cassidy: Fine. See you. (blew him a kiss and walks away)

Austin: (waves then turn back and saw Carter then got out of the car) Hey skater[1].

Carter: Slacker! What brings you by?

Austin: I was just dropping Cassidy off.

Carter: Oh.. Are you two an item now or what?

Austin: No but she thinks we are.

Carter: Ah... (chuckles) So... How are you? Did you talk to Jason?

Austin: Yeah. I found out that I was adopted but other than that, nothing.

Carter: So, are you like... Cassidy's driver or what?

Austin: Something like that. (chuckles)

Carter: (chuckles) Alright. I gotta go. See yah, slacker. (punches his shoulder playfully and walks away)

Austin: (smiles to himself, got in the car and found Cassidy's purse) Oh Cass... What will you do without me? (got out and went into the school) Wow.. Nothing's changed. (bumps into Ally) Dawson.. Hey.

Ally: Austin! (smiles) I'm surprised to see you.

Austin: Me too.

Ally: (points to the purse)

Austin: I drove Cass to school and she left this in my car.

Ally: Cass? (realized) Oh... You mean Cassidy Blake.

Austin: You sound like it's a bad thing. Wait a minute... Are you jealous?

Ally: What? Pfft.. Of you? No.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Okay, fine. I am slightly jealous. I mean you used to give me rides all the time.

Austin: Yeah. That's when we were together. Besides, you have Dallas.

Ally: Yeah.. (looks down)

Austin: Um.. So.. I heard you moved in with Dallas.

Ally: How did you...?

Austin: Your dad.

Ally: Ah.. That explains it.

_**Bell Rang**_

Austin: First period bell. Gotta miss that. See you, Ally.

Ally: You're not coming?

Austin: I graduated a while back in California.

Ally: Oh.. I wish I was there to congratulate you personally. What's it like?

Austin: It was a lovely ceremony. (saw her face) You know, in some way, you were with me.

Ally: (smiles and blushes)

Austin: Take care of yourself, Dawson. (turns around and walks away)

Ally: (smiles to herself) You too, Austin. (turns around and walks to class)

* * *

**_During Lunch..._**

* * *

**Ally's POV~**

_Ally looked around and found an empty table where Austin used to sit. Since Austin left, the table was always empty. No one would sit on it because they honour and respect Austin after what he had been through. Ally walked up and sat on the table and everyone gasped. Carter then walked up to her._

Carter: Mind if I sit here?

Ally: No. Not at all.

Carter: (sat down) Okay. What's up?

Ally: What's what?

Carter: You haven't sat here for two years and suddenly you choose to sit here? What changed your mind?

Ally: I talked to Austin today.

Carter: And?

Ally: He's with Cassidy.

Carter: What? No, he's not. They're just friends.

Ally: Turn around.

Carter: (turns around and saw them)

_Austin walked into the cafeteria and heard everyone gasp. Everyone was shocked to see him. He walked up to Cassidy and hands her her purse and her kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. He's eyes roamed the room and landed on Ally's, then Carter and he just shrugged._

Ally: Some friends, huh?

Carter: ...

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience and I'll see you next time.**

**Here are the changes:  
**

**1) Originally, Cassidy was in love with Austin for six years and he's only 18, so it didn't make any sense if I wrote his background. I shortened the years to around three years.  
**

**Okay, it's pretty hard for me to actually list down the changes. I could just re-read them myself but that would take too long so I'll leave it to you guys to figure it out.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that it's been a really long time. I had writers block and I was writing other fanfics. Please forgive me..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin's POV~**

_**At Austin's apartment...**_

Austin: (opens the door) Carter. (smiles) Hi.

Carter: (storms in)

Austin: (sarcastically) By all means.. Please come in. (shut the door and turn around) What's up?

Carter: Are you with Cassidy?

Austin: What are you talking about?

Carter: I saw you at lunch today. She was all over you.

Austin: (smirks) Are you jealous?

Carter: Wipe that smirk off your face and answer the damn question!

Austin: Geez! Alright! _Fine_! No, we are not dating. Cassidy just likes to make a point.

Carter: Which was what exactly?

Austin: She was trying to show that I was taken but I'm not. And besides if I were to choose between you and Cassidy, I'd choose you in a landslide.

Carter: (blushes) Really?

Austin: Yeah but the reason why I didn't choose any of you was because.. You guys are my childhood friends. The only ones who actually kept contact with after all these years. I don't want to jeopardize what we have.

Carter: (moves closer) And that is?

Austin: Friendship that will last for all our lives.

Carter: (smiles) That's pretty sweet, Austin.

Austin: (smiles) I know.. (blushes)

Carter: Alright. (Moves away) Now that you've settled the issue with me, settle it with Ally. She was pretty mad.

Austin: What makes you say that?

Carter: She sat on your table and began to sulk when she saw you two together. She was alone.

Austin: I'll talk to her.

Carter: You better! (Smiles) I gotta go. (Walks to the door)

Austin: Do I get a kiss?

Carter: In your dreams! (walks out)

Austin: (chuckles)

* * *

**Ally's POV~**

Ally: (opens the door of her apartment) A-Austin.. (went out and shuts the door behind her) What are you doing here?

Austin: Carter told me about... What happened. I wanted to see if you're okay.

Ally: I'm fine but um.. (whispers) How did you find me?

Austin: It wasn't hard. I just followed my heart.

Ally: (smiles then fades) Dallas would be furious if he saw you here.

Austin: Where is he anyways?

Ally: He's.. working.

Austin: Ally.. You know better than to lie to me.

Ally: (sighs) I honestly don't know. He would go off for a few days without a word then come back.

Austin: Is he cheating on you?

Ally: I don't know... I guess I've never thought about that before.

Austin: Want me to talk to him?

Ally: No, Austin. This is _my_ problem, not yours.

Austin: Yeah.. You're right.

Ally: (checks her phone) He's coming! Go! (pushes Austin to the elevator)

Austin: Al- (elevator door closes)

Ally: (turn around)

Dallas: Ally?

Ally: Dallas! You're back!

Dallas: Yeah, I'm back. What are you doing outside?

Ally: Waiting for you. (Smiles weakly)

Dallas: (smiles) C'mon. (Enters the house)

Ally: (went in)

* * *

_**The next day...**_

_**Miami High..**_

* * *

Austin: (leaning against his car, playing with his phone, waiting for someone)

Ally: Austin! What are you doing here?

Austin: Why can't I?

Ally: (glares at him)

Austin: Okay.. I'm picking up Dez and Cassidy. Why are you so afraid to see me?

Ally: People will think something's up, you idiot!

Austin: (chuckles) Nothing's going on! It's just giving my buds a ride back. Unless... You want something to go on, I don't mind.

Ally: (Opens her mouth in shock) What... What happened to you?

Austin: It's called a change of heart. You should know since you're the one who did it. I gotta go. (walks to the entrance)

* * *

**Austin's POV~**

Austin: Hey Cass.

Cassidy: Austin! Surprised to see you here. What brings you by?

Austin: A special request from one Jason Moon. I'm your ride back home.

Cassidy: Ugh! Jason can be sometimes overprotective sometimes.

Austin: He only told me to send you home. But...

Cassidy: But? (face brightens)

Austin: He didn't say when. Wanna hit the mall first? Grab a bite, watch a movie.. Anything you want.

Cassidy: Anything? (smirks)

Austin: Anything.

Cassidy: (purse her lips then smiles) Let's get out of here.

Austin: Where do you have in mind?

* * *

_**At Austin's apartment...**_

Austin: (opens the door) I don't understand why you wanted to come here..

Cassidy: (walks in)

Austin: (shut the door) I mean.. It's boring here.

Cassidy: (turns him around and kisses him)

Austin: (shocked)

Cassidy: (wraps her arms around his neck and pulls away) Tell me that's not boring.

Austin: Um.. I..

Cassidy: (leans in)

Austin: Cass...

Cassidy: (kisses his lips gently and passionately)

Austin: (kisses back)

Austin's eyes flickered open and he shot out of bed and fell on the floor. After a few seconds, he finally recalled what happen. He looked at his bed and saw Cassidy and he panicked and looked away. Austin grabbed his clothes, quickly wore them and snuck out without waking Cassidy up. He quickly dialed Jason's number.

Austin: Hey Jase. I... I'm in trouble, bro.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Jason: What?!

Austin: I never meant for it to happen! I swear!

Jason: So, where is she?

Austin: Back at my place. I asked Dez to watch her.

Jason: So, what are you gonna do? You can't just leave and ignore her, she'll be heartbroken.

Austin: I know... That's why I asked for your help.

Jason: What am I supposed to do? _You_ slept with her, not me.

Austin: I gotta go.

* * *

_**At the park...**_

Austin: (sitting on a swing)

Carter: Hey, I got your message. (sat on the swing beside) What's up?

Austin: I'm in trouble, Car. I don't know what to do...

Carter: What do _you_ want to do?

Austin: I can't run, I can't hide... What am I _supposed_ to do?

Carter: All I can say is... Follow what your heart tells you to do and you won't go wrong.

Austin: (smiles slightly) Thank you, Carter.

Carter: (held his hand and smiles back) Always.

* * *

_**At Austin's...**_

Austin: (snuck back in quietly)

Cassidy: Austin Monica Moon! Where have you been!?

Austin: (spun around) Cass! You're awake...

Cassidy: Yeah, I'm awake. And how_ dare _you leave without a word and send Dez to watch over me like I'm some pet.

Austin: Cassidy, I can explain..

Cassidy: Can you?

Austin: No, not really but I _can_ tell you that I was just talking to Jason. I didn't want you to be alone so I sent Dez. By the way, where is he?

Cassidy: I sent him home.

Austin: Listen Cass... (felt his phone vibrate and answered it) Now's not a good time.

Carter: Aus..tin? (sniffs)

Austin: Carter? (looks at Cassidy) What's wrong? (points his index finger, signalling to him a moment)

Carter: Shane... He...

Austin: I'm on my way! (hangs up) Cass, I would love to continue this conversation but Carter's in trouble. She needs me!

Cassidy: Fine. But we're not done here!

Austin: Thank you! (ran to the door) When I get back, I expect you to be back home at Jason's. Okay?

Cassidy: Fine!

Austin: Thank you. Be safe. (ran out)

_**Carter's...**_

Austin: (knocks on the door) Carter? (kicked the door open) CARTER! (searched the house and found her on the floor of her room, crying) Oh god.. (went to her and saw her naked and wrapped his jacket around her, covering her) Shh.. I'm here.

Carter: (hugs him and cries on his shoulder)

Austin: (hugs back) Shh... Let's get you out of here.

_**Later... At Austin's...**_

Austin: (hands her a cup of cocoa) What happened, Carter?

Carter: Shane, he... he came over, he said he wanted to get back together. I said no then all of a sudden, he starts beating me. It hurts, Austin.

Austin: That's it! (got up) I'm gonna kill him!

Carter: No offence Austin, but he'll beat you to a pulp.

Austin: Yeah, you're right. Dang it.

Carter: (chuckles but winced in pain) Ow! I think I broke a rib.

Austin: I'm getting you to a hospital!

Carter: No! He'll find me. Let me stay here with you. I'm safer here.

Austin: But you told me that he'll beat me to a pulp.

Carter: Yes but he doesn't know that you moved out of Jason's. Please.

Austin: Alright.

Carter: Thank you.

Austin: Anytime.

Carter: (kisses his lips lightly then pulled away and smiles)

Austin: (smiles)

Then there was a knock on the door that interrupted their "moment". Austin opened the door, revealing Cassidy.

Austin: Cassidy? I thought I told you to go home.

Cassidy: You freaking liar!

Austin: What?

Cassidy: (saw Carter at the back) What's Carter doing here?

Austin: She's been through a lot. I let her stay until she gets better.

Cassidy: You didn't do that with me.

Austin: Cass, you have no right to be jealous.

Cassidy: I have every right to be jealous! Austin, you're _mine_, not hers.

Austin: I was never yours!

Cassidy: What about that night? Didn't it mean anything to you?

Austin: Last night was a mistake. I never wanted it to happen because I didn't want to come to this. You being jealous over a lot of things. I get it, you've waited a really long time but I'm not the guy you're looking for.

Cassidy: You're right. You're better than the guys I look for. You're perfect.

Austin: Cassidy... You're only lying to yourself.

Cassidy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Austin: I know you have feelings for Jason. He cares for you too.

Cassidy: Yeah, like a sister.

Austin: No, there's more to it. He only told you that because he knew about us. He wanted to give us a shot. But I believe that you guys make a better couple. He's waiting for you.

Cassidy: But it's illegal. I'm only 17.

Austin: Yes but... You're turning 18 next week. Go, be with him. Don't drown yourself with your own lies.

Cassidy: Thank you, Austin and I'm sorry. For causing trouble.

Austin: No trouble. Go.

Cassidy: (smiles and kisses his cheek then left)

Austin: (shut the door)

Carter: That was... something.

Austin: Yeah...

Carter: Goodnight, Austin.

Austin: Goodnight.

Carter: (got up slowly and walked to the guest room)

Austin: (watches her leave then went to his room)

* * *

_**The next day...**_

_**Miami High...**_

* * *

Austin: (leaning against his car, waiting)

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: Ally? Surprised to see you talking to me. What? No Dallas?

Ally: No. He had to go off, again.

Austin: I missed you.

Ally: I missed you too.

Austin: This is the longest time we've been apart. Last time, we were inseparable.

Ally: That we were.

Austin: You want to have dinner with me? Catch up and everything.

Ally: I'd like that. (smiles)

Austin: (smiles back)

Ally: I.. gotta go.

Austin: Alright. Pick you up at.. say.. 7?

Ally: See you then. (walks away)

Austin: (smiles)

Carter: (walks up to him) Hey.

Austin: Hey. You ready to go?

Carter: Yeah.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Ally: I had a really great time today, Austin.

Austin: Me too. Just to be clear.. This isn't a date..

Ally: (disappointed but doesn't show) I know..

Austin: It's just that.. I don't want Dallas to get the wrong idea.

Ally: (fake smiles) Y-yeah..

Austin: So... When's graduation?

Ally: Tomorrow. Are you gonna be there?

Austin: I wouldn't miss it for the world. (Smiles)

Ally: (smiles back then looks at her phone and smile fades) Oh no...

Austin: What?

Ally: Dallas's home.

Austin: Oh... Would you at least let me send you home?

Ally: You bet.

* * *

_**Back at Ally's apartment...**_

Ally: You should go. Dallas.. Doesn't really like you.

Austin: So?

Ally: He'll hurt you. (touches his chest) I don't want to see you hurt.

Austin: (took her hand and saw bruises on her wrist hiding behind her cuffs and braceletts) Did he hurt you?

Ally: (nodded) It was because I defended you.

Austin: Why would you risk yourself to protect me?

Ally: Because I still love you.

Austin: Then why did you stay with him?

Ally: So he wouldn't hurt you even more. Plus you were with Cassidy.

Austin: (looks down then back up) Cassidy was a mistake. Carter tried to warn me about her but I didn't listen.

Ally: Then why did you choose her instead of Carter?

Austin: She reminded me of you. And.. I don't want to risk my friendship with Carter.

Ally: (smiles slightly)

Ally: (heard screams inside followed by shouting) That sounds like..

Austin: (Eyes widen) Carter! (kicks the door open) Carter! (Went upstairs and saw Dallas raping Carter) Leave her alone! (rips Dallas off her and starts fighting with punches)

Ally: (walks in and burst into tears) Oh my god..

Austin: (up against the wall) Ally! Get Carter out of here!

Carter: (sobbing)

Ally: (helped Carter up and out) Here.. (wraps a blanket around Carter)

Then there was sounds of breaking of windows. Ally screamed when she saw something fall through the window. She went closer then there was a knock on the door.

Ally: Carter.. Stay behind me..

Carter: (did as she was told)

Ally: (opens the door and screams)

Carter: (hid behind Ally)

Ally: (took a closer look) Austin?

Austin: (smiles then collapses)

Ally: AUSTIN!

* * *

_**Later..**_

* * *

Austin: (woke up with a jerk) Carter! Carter!

Carter: I'm here, Austin. I'm safe.

Austin: (cups her face with his left hand) I'm glad you're safe. (Wipes her dried tears) I'm sorry you had to go through that. (Took back his hand)

Carter: (puts her hand on his lap) Thanks to you, I won't have to go through that ever again. (Smiles) Thank you.

Austin: (smiles) Always.

Carter: (pulls him in for a hug)

Austin: Tssk.. Ah... Ouch..

Carter: (stops) Sorry.

Austin: It's fine. (Took her hand and kissed it)

Ally: Hey.

Austin: (pulls away)

Ally: (walks in and put a wet towel on Austin's wounds and wipes them clean) How are you feeling?

Austin: Honestly? I feel like I could do anything now even though I'm in pain.

Ally: Why did you throw him out the window?

Austin: I didn't. He did but I was fast enough to bring him with me. Don't worry. He survived the fall.

Ally: Well, I'm glad you're okay. (Looks at her finger) Looks like I won't be needing this anymore. (Took the engagement ring off and tossed it on the table and smiles at Austin)

Austin: (grins)

Ally: (took and held his hand) Promise me you won't do a stunt like that ever again? It could kill you. And if it doesn't, I, will kill you.

Austin: (chuckles and smiles) I promise.

Ally: Alrighty then. You and Carter are staying over.

Carter: No, you don't have to, Ally.

Ally: Yes, I do. You were raped in my own house and I won't take no for an answer.

Austin: (looks at Carter)

Carter: Alright then.

* * *

**How's the chapter? I made it long for you guys. I'm so sorry for not updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for being patient. This took me like a few months. I never liked the previous versions. So without further ado, I give you chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally. I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_! Austin woke up at 7:00 a.m. with a jerk and he immediately rolled out of bed. He groaned in pain then his hand reached and searched for the alarm clock and shut it off. Austin sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked around to see that he wasn't in his room. It took him several minutes to recount what had happen. He stood up, got dressed, winched in pain every now and then, and he walked out of the room.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted him.

Austin smiled and replied,"Hi Ally." He sat down on the dining table and pointed out,"You're up early."

Ally just shrugged and said,"Today's graduation."

"Oh yeah. How about that? Congrats."

"Thanks. How you holding up?" she asked as she set pancakes on his plate.

He smiled warmly and said,"Nothing a little pancake won't fix. Thank you."

"Anytime. Plus, I know they're your favourite," she pointed.

Surprised, he said,"I'm touched that you remembered."

Ally blushed and tried to hide it by changing the subject,"So anyways.. How's your bruises?"

"Well, to be honest, it hurts. A lot. But I'll still try to make it to your graduation."

"Austin.. You didn't have to.."

Austin cut her off,"I want to." He smiled.

Ally smiled back. "I'll give you some painkillers for the pain." She finished cleaning up and sat down as Carter walked in and greeted them good morning.

"Morning," Austin and Ally said simultaneously. Carter took a seat beside Austin when she noticed the two blush.

Austin spoke, breaking the awkward silence,"How's your ribs?" In response, Carter stomped on his foot under the table which made him yelp in pain.

"Ribs? What ribs?" Ally said, confused.

"Um.. Nothing," Carter lied, clearly not wanting to say anything.

Austin noticed and stepped in and explain,"Before the whole Dallas thing happened, Carter's ex-boyfriend threw a tantrum and almost beat her to a pulp if I hadn't shown up."

Ally's eyes widen and said,"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Took a few blows but..." Austin began but was cut off, "Not you, I meant Carter!"

"I'm fine, Ally. Just a broken rib. That's all," Carter said, awkwardly.

"You need to go to the hospital, like now! Austin, you too," Ally said.

Austin, slightly stunned said,"Whoa, wait a sec! If I do, I won't make it to your graduation."

"It's just graduation, it won't be the end of you, Austin," Ally said.

"But.."

"No buts. I gotta go. See you later. Austin, you better go to the hospital and get you and her checked," she grabbed her jacket, gave Carter a small hug and gave Austin a peck on his cheek before walking out. Austin's face turned red at her sudden touch of affection. Carter noticed.

"Well, you heard the lady. Let's get you checked."

* * *

A few hours later, Carter was on the hospital bed after surgery and Austin was sitting beside her.

"Go," Carter said.

"Excuse me?" Austin asked, slightly confused.

"Go to Ally's graduation. I know you want to."

"But... I don't want to leave you. What if something happens when I'm gone?"

Carter smiled and said playfully,"I can take care of myself, Austin. I'm a big girl now," she paused,"Go before I change my mind."

"Carter, you got beat up and almost got rape because I wasn't there."

"I... I still care about you, Carter," Austin said softly. "What if something happens to you again? I can't live with that knowing that it's my fault because I wasn't there."

"Nothing's going to happen-"

"What if something _did_ happen?"

"Austin, none of those incidents were your fault. You saved me. Sure I got hurt but you can't protect me all the time. I am well aware of how much you care about me. But," she paused,"You care about Ally _more_. Dallas is still out there. Go."

Austin gave in and said,"Okay. If anything happens, call me. I'll be back soon." He kissed her temple gently and smiled. She smiled back as he grabbed his jacket and left the room. Carter sighed, she lied her head and shut her eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Austin decided that he wanted to look nice for Ally's graduation so he drove back to his apartment. On his way to the door, he saw someone sitting right beside. He took a closer look and saw her.

"Cassidy?"

"Austin!" she exclaimed as she shot up to her feet.

Clearly confused, he asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I found out the truth about you."

They decided that it would be better to talk inside. So, he lead her to the living room. Once he turned the light on, he could see clearly to bruise on her cheek.

"Oh my god, you're hurt! Are you okay?"

Cassidy smiled, "It's just a bruise, I'm fine."

Austin sat beside her, "What happened?"

"I was at Jason's and I went to look for him in his office and the whole place was trashed. Then I saw the file."

"What file?"

"The file on your real parents."

"And?"

"You were in an accident, Austin. You survived but your parents didn't. You were still so young that you probably wouldn't understand it."

"Wh..why didn't I remember any of it?"

"You were in a coma and when you woke up, you didn't remember anything, not even your name."

"Then what?"

"Jason was the one who found you. He felt responsible somehow and convinced his parents to take you in. You lived a normal life, not remembering anything but you began to have doubts."

"I had a dream about that."

"When they found out about your "condition", Mike wanted to kick you out but Jason stopped him."

"How much do you know about my condition?"

"I know that it happened because of the accident. When Jason found you, he didn't want to trouble the doctors if he brought you to the hospital. You were an orphan so he didn't. But other than that, no."

"Oh.. Anything else?"

"Jason tried everything he could to keep it from you and when he caught me reading it, he hurt me."

"What?"

"But then he apologized and he told me he loved me," she said softly, trying to hide her smile.

Austin looked puzzled. "I don't understand..."

"He asked me to tell you because he couldn't bare to see your face when you found out. He's a good guy, Austin and all he ever did was trying to protect you. Because blood or not, in his eyes, you're his brother."

Austin smiled, "Wow... Thank you for telling me, Cass. I really appreciate it. Oh, and thank Jason too. Tell him I'm sorry too. And that I'm proud have him as my brother."

Cassidy smiled back, "No problem. So I'll just get going then. Bye." She kissed his cheek and left.

Austin smiled to himself for a moment then remembered why he was home in the first place. He quickly got dressed and made his way to his old high school.

* * *

He made it in time to watch Ally receive her diploma. As Ally got down the stage, her eyes met Austin's and she waved at him.

He waited for her to make her way towards him. She smiled and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said before, I wouldn't miss it for the world." "You look absolutely beautiful, by the way," he added.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself," she replied.

"You wanna get out of here?" Austin asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Austin smiled. He took her hand and lead her out.

Austin drove Ally back to her place. The whole journey was quiet. Austin spoke up, breaking the silence, "I found out who I am, Ally."

"What?"

"I was adopted. My real parents died in a car accident. A part of me also died in that car accident. That was how I developed the "condition". I wanted to tell you the moment I found out but... I couldn't bring myself to."

"Austin... You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He took her hand and kissed it, "I know. And I'm sorry."

"Stay with me, Austin."

"What?"

"I want you to stay. Please?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna just stop here. I still have to write Chapter 7 and I haven't even started but I do have an idea for the last chapter. It came to me in a dream. It's in bits and pieces so, it needs a lot of work. Thank you all for your patience.**

**1) What do you think of the new format? I realized that I couldn't write in play form anymore because my writing had matured over the months that I was MIA thanks to another ship which is canon called "Caskett" from _ABC's Castle_. So my writing matured so don't complain if it isn't PG. I try to make it as PG13 as possible.**

**2) Do you think I should go back to the old format(i.e Play format)?**

**3) I realized that I haven't written anything that involves Dez or Trish. Do you think I should write them back in?**

**4) What do you think of this chapter? It's longer but I don't think it's that good but tell me what you think anyways.**

**5) Is there anything you guys would like to see in future chapters? Other than Auslly getting together?**

**With that, I end off the chapter. Until next time.**


	7. Announcement

**Chapter 7 is up. Now, currently trying to start chapter 8. Do leave a review. Thanks! ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Previously...

"Stay with me, Austin."

"What?

"I want you to stay.. Please?"

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Austin?"

He let out a breath as he chuckled, "You know, Ally, as much as I'd love to, I can't," he took her hand and kissed it. "I hope you understand."

"No worries. Goodnight Austin."

"Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby steps. For now."

A smiled appeared on her face. "Baby steps then." She opened the door but didn't get out. She turned and gave Austin a peck on the lips before running out. A silly grin appeared on his face as he watched her walk up to the front door of her building. Once she got inside, he started the car and drove to the hospital. He walked up to the familiar room and entered.

"Hey skater," Austin said in a soft voice.

Carter Mason turned her head and smiled at him. "Hey, slacker! What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," he replied as he took a seat on a chair beside her bed.

"Where's Ally?" she asked.

"At her apartment," he smiled at silly smile again. "We got back together."

"Really? Congrats, dude!"

"Thanks. So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I mean.. I'm better."

"That's good. So, I gotta go. Will you be okay?"

"Go! I'm fine."

He smiled. "Alright then." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

The next day, Austin walked in the Sonic Boom. Wow, he thought. He hasn't been in here for so long. He looked around and found Ally in front of the counter, with her back facing him.

He smiled as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek from behind before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Austin," Ally said.

"Hey Austin? Is that all I get?" he said as he let her go.

She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Well, now that I can see you," she leaned in and kissed his lips gently. When she pulled away and he gave her a loopy smile. "That's more I like it."

She giggled as she kissed him again. He gladly returned the kiss. They were then interrupted by someone.

"Guess who's back from vacation?"

Ally looked towards the door. "Trish!" Ally ran to her and hugged her. "You're back!" She pulled away. "You look great, Trish."

"You too. So, what happened since I left?"

"Well," Austin started as he made his way towards them. He wrapped her arms around Ally's waist from behind again and smiled. "I got back together with the most talented and amazing and awesome girl in Miami." He kissed her cheek as Ally blushed.

"Austin... You're back! Wait.. What happened to Dallas?" she asked. Austin pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Who knows?" Austin and Ally said.

"Okay then. Hey Ally, look who I found?" Just then, a good looking guy walked in and smiled. "Hey Ally."

"Elliot! What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," he said. Ally then hugged him and Austin just let her. Once they pulled away, Elliot said to Austin, "So, you must be Ally's famous boyfriend. I'm Elliot."

"I wouldn't say famous but I _am_ her boyfriend. Hey, I'm Austin. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Austin."

"So.. how did you two meet?" Austin asked.

"We went to a camp together as kids."

"Oh.. really... wow.. Well, I'll leave you two to catch up," he walked up to Elliot and whispered, "Fair warning. _Don't_ do anything you'd regret." Then, he said aloud, "Have fun!" With that, he left.

Austin walked out of Sonic Boom to bump into Carter, who was supposed to be in the hospital. She looked fine, physically.

"Carter? You're supposed to be at the hospital," Austin started.

"I know but I got bored."

"Carter..." he started.

"Austin!" she said with a smile. "I'm hurt, not.."

"No.. Don't say it."

"Then I won't. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be with Lil' Miss Goody-too-shoes?"

"Since when did you call Ally that?"

"Since you left. I mean it as a compliment. Promise."

He let out a chuckle. "She's inside with Trish and her old friend, Elliot."

"Hmm... Old friend or old "_friend_", huh?" Carter teased.

"Shut up," he said playfully. "They are just friends."

"Right.. Like how you and her were just friends before. And Dallas too.." she cut herself off but it was too late. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that he's gone. And as for Ally? I trust her, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"_Right_. Like when she let you-know-who kiss her on her birthday? Yeah, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Carter said sarcastically.

"Carter!" Austin exclaimed.

"What? I'm simply stating the truth." "I mean, a cutie like him? I'd probably jump at the chance."

"Well, I... Wait... Really?"

"Yeah. He's pretty good looking."

"So, what would you say to a double date?" Austin asked.

"Me and him? C'mon Austin, get real. I barely know the guy and you want to hook us up? Thanks but no thanks."

"C'mon, Car! Why not? I mean, you said it yourself, he's good looking and he seems like a nice guy." "If you do this, I don't have to worry about him and you get a new boyfriend. It's a win, win. C'mon Carter. Please?"

"I'll think about it. Let me meet the guy first, alright?"

"Yes! Carter, I owe you."

"I haven't said anything yet," Carter reminded him.

"Right, of course. Shall we?" he held out his arm.

"Well, I got nothing better to do. It's at least better than rotting in that hospital bed," she said as she took his arm.

Back at the Sonic Boom, Ally and Elliot were talking by the counter as Austin and Carter walked in. As soon as Ally saw them, she smiled and waved. She excused herself from Elliot and walked towards them.

"Austin? Carter? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting, Carter?"

"I got bored."

Ally let out a chuckle and shook her head. She turned her head towards her boyfriend and asked him, "And you?"

"I was wondering if I could steal you away for a lunch date at 3pm. Since all of us are here, why not we all go? You, me and we can even bring Elliot and Carter. Make it a double date. What do you say?"

"Make it a triple date, with Dez and Trish, and count me in!" Ally said, excitedly.

"Since when was Dez and Trish...?" he trailed off, hoping she would get it.

"Oh, Austin... A lot happened while you were gone," Ally teased and pat his cheek. He turned and watched her walk up to the practice room, swaying her hips as she walked. He just looked. Carter noticed and smacked his arm.

"Ow! What?" Austin said, acting innocent.

"You're such a guy," Carter said as she rolled her eyes.

"For your info, I am a guy," he said.

"Whatever. See you at 3."

"Hang on. You haven't met Elliot yet."

"I was hoping that you'd forget."

Austin chuckled and dragged her to where Elliot was.

"Hey Elliot."

"Oh, hi Austin."

"I want you to meet my friend. Elliot, this is Carter Mason. Carter, this is Ally's friend, Elliot."

"Nice to meet you," Carter said.

"Likewise," Elliot replied with a smile.

"So, Elliot, me and Ally were wondering if you would join us for lunch. Ally, Trish, Dez, Carter and myself." "What do you say?"

"Sounds cool."

"Cool. Meet at the food court at 3."

"Okay. See you then," with that Elliot left the Sonic Boom. Austin turned to Carter and smiled.

"Shut up," Carter said.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking something! See ya, slacker!"

"I really think you should change my nickname, Car."

"Huh, says the person who nicknamed me "Car"."

"I also call you "skater"! Besides, I went all this trouble. It doesn't make me a slacker!"

"It does in my book." "See ya, Austin." Then she left.

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop there now. What do you guys think? I brought in Elliot from Campers & Complications. What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey. I know it's been a while. Exams are here and I haven't had much time to write.**

* * *

Ally was trying to distract herself by looking around. Her legs wouldn't stop bouncing. Where is she? The door of the practice room opened and revealed Trish behind it.

"Hey Ally. I got your text. What's up?"

Ally got up and shut the door. Trish looked at her confusedly.

"Austin just asked me out on a date."

"So? I thought you would be thrilled. Besides... He has been taking you on dates way before you two began dating."

"I know but I don't know why I'm so nervous." "What if.. what if history repeats itself? I don't want to go through that again."

"It won't. And you have nothing you worry about. Austin loves you."

"You're right.. I don't have to worry. By the way, I told him that you and Dez would come with."

"What?"

"It sort of slipped out?" Ally said.

"What did you say?"

"Well, he wanted to have a double date. Me, him, Carter and Elliot. So, I thought why not?"

"Fine," Trish said. "I'll go."

"Yay! Trish, I owe you."

"Yeah, you do," Trish said before leaving.

Ally got herself ready for her lunch date and was waiting at the food court five minutes before 3 o'clock. Elliot was the first one of the guys to show up. He sat on a chair opposite of Ally.

"Hey Ally."

"Elliot, hi."

"So... How's everything?"

"Fine.."

After a moment of silence, Ally said, "Look Elliot, I'm sorry for the awkwardness. We just have nothing to talk about."

"No, it's fine. I totally feel the same way."

Then Austin came with Carter and Dez.

"Feel the same way about what?" Austin asked.

"Austin! You're here!" Ally said with a smile.

"Feel the same way about _what_?" Austin asked again.

"Austin, it's not what it sounds like..." Ally tried.

"It never is," with that, he storms out of the food court.

"Here we go again," Dez muttered.

"Shut up!" Ally got up and ran after him.

Dez and Carter took it as a sign and sat down.

"Are they always like this?" Elliot asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally," Dez replied.

"But don't worry about it. They're fine," Carter tried.

* * *

With Austin & Ally, Austin locked himself in the practice room. He sat at the piano. Ally knocked on the door.

"Austin.. C'mon, open up!" Ally said behind the door.

The next thing he knew, the door flung open with a grinning Ally behind it.

"How did you..?" Austin asked in surprised.

She walked towards him after shutting the door behind her. "You're forgetting that I work here."

"Yeah.. I forgot," he admitted lamely.

Ally took a seat beside him. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm.. afraid. I don't want to lose you again to a guy you've known before me."

"Well.. That's not gonna happen. You know why?" Ally asked.

"Why?"

She smiled and leaned in, "Because I'm with you." She kissed his lips gently before pulling away again. She got up and held out a hand towards him. "C'mon. They're probably waiting."

He chuckled and took her hand. They walked back hand-in-hand.

"You guys okay?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Austin said as he smiled at Ally.

* * *

The triple lunch "date" went rather well. Carter and Elliot got along really well and the rest was having a good time. Soon, it was time to go seperate ways. Austin lead Ally to his car and they drove to Miami Beach.

They lay on a beach blanket, watching the seas and sunset. Austin rested his head on Ally's lap and watched her reading her book.

"Austin.. You're staring.." Ally said while holding in a giggle.

"I'm admiring," he said.

She put down her book and looked at him. "It's creepy," she said as she traces his jawline.

"But you love me anyways," he said with a loopy grin.

"That I do," she whispered. She bent her head down and brush her lips against his gently before pulling away.

"You do realize that this is the most cliche thing ever, right?" Ally asked.

"I don't mind. As long as you're with me."

She giggled and gave him one more lingering kiss. When she pulled away, she asked. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He sat up and asked, "Where are we going?"

He got up the same time he did. She walked up and was inches away from his lips. "Let's head up to my apartment and.. see where that leads." She gave him one more kiss before running away, bare feet, while holding her heels in her hand.

He blinked. He then chased after her. He caught up to her and carried her by the waist and spun her around as she giggled.

"Austin!" She shouted. "Put me down!" He did as he was told and stole a kiss from her lips. "My car is this way," he said and he interlock their fingers together.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." Then they head off to Austin's car.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna stop there. I have really bad writer's block right now. But I'm working on it. This is all I have for you guys. Until next time.**


End file.
